orrimaelfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Wizard's Assembly
The Imperial Wizard's Assembly is the main magical organization in Gedeom. They are regulated by the government of Gedeom. The Assembly regulates many magical acts, such as the casting of class 3 and 4 spells, the certification of magicians, and handling of dangerous magical beasts. The Assembly has offices in all the major cities of Gedeom, where they sell spells, scrolls, potions, and books. Hierarchy The hierarchy of the Imperial Wizard's Assembly is both complex and confusing, often because official titles can also be used as a description of a non assembly mage. For example, the rank Evoker does not necessarily denote skill in evoking spirits. The following are the ranks of the Assembly. Magician- Anyone can become a magician with ease. You must pass a simple test that you can take at any time at any of the Wizard Assembly's offices. Associate- Associates must fill out an application to see whether or not they can be part of the assembly. If they pass, they can vote on all assembly matters. All Associates must pay guild dues. High Magician- This title simply denotes an honorable magician, or a more skilled magician. It is given when a magician has proven himself or herself to be reliable. It is usually a reward for doing a favor for the Assembly. Journeyman- Journeymen have responsibilities to the Wizard's Assembly that they must fulfill. They are sent off on errands for the higher ranked Assembly members. To become a journeyman, you must be both an associate and high magician, and then apply for the position. Wizard- One is deemed a wizard once they have done respectable work as a journeyman. Wizards are given a significant discount on all goods in the Assembly's offices. Prefect- Prefects control an office of the Wizard's Assembly. They do not need to be the greatest wizard of the area, nor are they typically. They deal with a lot of paper work, and even though they have control over a single Assembly office, Evokers and chancellors have seniority to them. Evoker- The title of Evoker denotes seniority and skill. It is only given to the most honorable members of the Assembly. Chancellor- Chancellors are the most trusted of the archmage. While considered senior to an evoker, one does not need to be an evoker in order to become a chancellor. Anyone who has been a wizard for over 5 years can apply to become a chancellor. Chancellors are the archmage's personal advisors, and they play a significant role in what gets researched and which ruins are excavated. There are typically 12 or 17 chancellors, though technically the archmage may have as many chancellors as he likes. Archmage- The Archmage is the highest rank of the Assembly. When it comes down to it, s/he makes all of the decisions. S/he is usually the most skilled mage in Gedeom. Archmages are elected for life, but may resign whenever they wish to. All associates vote for the Archmage. Secondary Positions In addition to the main body of the Wizard's Assembly, there are also specific positions that must be filled. Battlemage- Battlemages are magicians that serve the empire. Anyone that is both a magician and an associate can go through battlemage training and become a battlemage. Typically, battlemages fight in wars to protect Gedeom. Spellsmith- Spellsmiths create and sell spells. There is one Spellsmith per office. In order to become the official spellsmith of an office, you must be a wizard and you must apply for the position. Alchemist- Alchemists are the same as Spellsmiths, but instead of selling and making spells, they sell ans make potions. Enchanter- Enchanters enchant weapons and armors. They are wizards who the office prefect chooses for the position. There is one enchanter per office. History The Imperial Wizard's Assembly was founded under the reign of Laeriel III, in the ninth century of the Era of Derevan. They have had sixth archmages since then. Perhaps their most notable wizard was Duke Vedram II, who broke the siege at the siege of Eldrai.